Touhou: The Crescent Rose
by SilverGuard345
Summary: This is the story of the RWBY Girls were sucked by a portal from a book and sends them to Gensokyo, However, they have gained New allies and...Enemies on their ways, how will they ever get back to their own world?
1. Prologue

Hello everyone, This would be another fanfic that I've wrote between RWBY and Touhou, but first with the prologue, Enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue**.

Beacon Acadamy, Library.

"Hey Blake! Look I've found a new book for you!" Yang called gleefully, showing an old sturdy book on her hands.

"An old book?...Okaayy." Blake responded and stood up, Yang handed over the old book.

"Actually, We could not read what the title on the book cover means." Ruby said. "It has a different language."

"This is Oriental Language." Blake said. "But I could read it, I know oriental words."

"oh."

"Can you read it for what it means?" Yang asked.

"It says: The Mystical land of Gensokyo." Blake said, moments later, she flapped the pages of the book, The she told that it was a stroy telling book about a magical land called gensokyo from a different world, a land were Humans and Monsters known as 'Youkai' lived together in harmony, However, Weiss came by as they were interrupted.

"Hey!" She retorted. "Girls, I've been looking everywhere in the academy for you all!"

"Shhh!" Hushed a Librarian nearby. "Quiet girl, This is a library, no shouting or making loud noise."

"Oh, sorry." She responded.

"Hey weiss, what's up." Yang asked.

"What's up? What's up!?" She quietly retorted. "I came here to tell you girls that our class would begin in 4 minutes! If you're not packed up we would be-"

Just as before that her sentence ends, A white shiny light erupted from a book as it created a portal, Blake was surprised and accidentaly dropped the book to the ground, However, it began to suck the surrounding, The books began to fly everywhere even it tried to suck the four girls into the portal like a vaccum.

"Blake! What did you!?" Rudy yelled.

"I did nothing!" Blaked replied with a yell. "As I began to read Chapter one, then this light shined out!"

"Umm...Girls." Yang said as she realized that her hand holding on the book shelves, bagan to loose her grip. "I can't hold it much longer! GAH!"

At this moment, Yang was sucked in.

"YANG!" Yelled Ruby, however, her classmate beside her, Weiss was sucked in.

"YYAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"WEISS!" Both Blake and Ruby yelled.

"R-Ruby! Hold me!" Blake told to ruby as she raised her hand out, then ruby got her, but then, Blake lost her grip, However, The vaccum was so strong so that ruby doesn't have enough strenght to hold on, Moments later, they were sucked in.

* * *

**Unknown area.**

"Hmm...? That's odd.." remarked a blond haired woman carrying a parasol. "It seems...That there was a distubance on the gap, but it felt so strange...That I've never felt it before."

* * *

Beacon Acadamy, Goodwitch's office.

"Mrs. Goodwitch!" Rushly came an academy janitor. "We've got bad news!"

"What is it Mr. janitor?"

"Four of the students had somehow disappeared in a library by a bright light!"

"What!?" She said in schock. "Call in the investigation team and searched for the missing students."

"Y-Yes mrs. goodwitch!"

**Chapter end**

* * *

So how do you like it? check it there are grammar failures.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Arrivals and a Rude Geeeting.**

* * *

**Unknown Forest (Bamboo Forest of the Lost).**

"Ugh...where am I?" Ruby groaned, However, she remembered something that what happened, as her eyes began look at her surroundings, she was sitting at the middle of a bamboo forest.

"mmhmm...Human.." A voice spoke musely under the shadows.

Suddenly, as Ruby found the source of the voice, revealed a person with a human body with a dog's head and another one with a pig face.

"So, what will we do to this Girl?" The dog-face man asked musely to his buddy nearby.

"Hmm..." The pigfaced cocked his head until he got an idea. "I got it, How about that we should turn her into a steak?"

"Good idea!"

Then ruby yelped as the two monsters charged toward's her, however, she quickly stood up and jumped back, thus she pulled out her device and activated into a red scythe known as the "Crescent Rose."

"What the!?"

"Is she a Shinigami?"

"Look, I don't know who you jackass were." Ruby said as she takes a combat stance. "But however, I would take a bad end to you, ugly monsters."

Suddenly, other youkai's appeared from the bushes even from the trees.

"Either, we thought that you were just only a mere human." The pig-face youkai said musely. "But however, we've outnumbered you, Attack!"

"Tch, but you're outmatched." Ruby muttered.

At this moment, ruby used dash in a zig-zagged way, that surprised a group of youkai's, then suddenly, she leaped 6 meters high and aimed her Crescent rose and fired a bullet that killed one of the Youkai's instanly.

"Aw shit!" One of the youkai cursed as one of it's comrade's, fell.

Then Ruby landed nearby a youkai in full speed and sliced him in half with the crescent rose, The youkai's sent their magic against the red hooded girl, but she dodged every attack, then she used her scythe combo killing 6 youkai's on her way.

"So, you want more?" Ruby smugged as she suddenly aimed her scythe.

"What are you fools still doing here?! Kill her now!" The Dog-face youkai demanded as 10 youkai's charged, but however, they were pinned down by bullets coming out from her scythe.

"Damnit retreat!"

"Yeah ya' better run and find you're own meals!" Ruby commented as the Youkai's retreated.

*Clap, Clap, Clap.*

Suddenly, Ruby jerked as she turned around to find the source of the sound and finally, It reveals to be a white-haired girl with White-ribbond that tied on her head, a white shirt and red pants.

"Woah, that was awesome!" The girl said in awe. "From where did you learned that outsider?"

"Umm...From Signal Academy and Beacon." Ruby replied. "But you're not one of them, aren't you?"

"Er, nope, I've got a duty to patrol and protect lost oustsiders in this forest." Said the white haired girl. "But an outsider like you, you aren't compared to the others that I've known."

"Okay...So can you tell what place is this?" Ruby asked her.

"This place...was called Gensokyo." She answered. "I say, have you ever heard of this land before?"

'_Gensokyo? As Blake foretold about that story book?' _Ruby thought.

"Gensokyo huh, As a land filled with Humans and Youkai's lived each other?"

"Correct." the white-haired snapped her fingers. "Either a way, How the heck did you come here or did that blonde youkai known as 'Yukari Yakumo' had accidenatly brought you here?"

"Erm, no, I've never seen or heard from this blond 'Youkai' that you're talking about." Ruby said. "But me, my sister yang and my other two friends were sucked by a portal that appeared on a book."

"Hmm..I see." The white haired girl cocked her chin. "Then we should be heading to our village, maybe that you're friends and you're sister were already there and oh! By the way, I'm Mokou, Mokou Fujiwara."

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." She introduce herself as she lend out a hand as she and mokou shakes hand.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the otherside, Misty Lake.**

"Ugh..." Groaned Weiss as she stood up. "Where am I-huh?"

As Weiss began to look her surroundings, she notcied something since what happened last time.

"W-where am I? And what is this place?"

"Hey Newcomer!" Shouted a voice. "Are ya' here to fight me into a challenge?"

"Huh?"

As Weiss turned around and saw a Blue-haired girl with ice wings attached on her back.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Me? I am Cirno! One of da greatezt and the strongezt of all Gensokyo!"

"...aha..." Weiss sweatdropped as her eyes twitched. "Okay...Thanks for you're...uh, introduction, But I gotta go."

"Hey! Where da ya think that you are going?" Cirno asked demandingly

"Er.." Weiss scracted her shoulders before she replied. "Well, I'm going to find my friends and goes back from where we belong, that's all."

"I see." She cocked her chin as her grin turned mischeivous. "Then how about a fight then?"

"Wait...what?"

* * *

**To be Continued.**

**Chapter** **End**.

* * *

**Next chapter: Weiss als Schnee, Coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

From the Previous chapter.

"I see, Then how about a fight then?"

"Wait..what?"

* * *

**Chapter 2: Weiss als Schnee.**

* * *

**Location: Misty Lake.**

"Wait, Hold on a minute." Wiess pointed out. "You? Fight? Against me? That's just dumb."

"I'm not dumb!" Cirno retorted. "I would show you that how strong I am!"

"...Really?"

"Cirno!"

Suddenly, a bunch of fairies appeared with various of colours.

"Cirno! Show her that who's the boss!"

"Yeah show her!"

"Are those you're friends?" Weiss asked.

"Of course! They were my audience and even my fans!"

However, the cheering stopped into an eeire silence, the faries sweatdropped by hearing cirno's words.

"Hey! Why were you stop cheering!?"

"Eerr...Nothing!" One of the fairies shouted, Weiss sweatdropped.

"Hmpf, Fine!" Cirno huffed as she turned to the white-haired girl. "Prepare youreself!"

At this moment, Cirno summoned a dozens of sharp ice pillars, Wiess went wide-eyed in surprise as she pulled out her magical rapier known as the "Myrtenaster"

"Meet my icey furry! Wahahaha!" Cirno laughed. "Fly forth!"

Suddenly, the ice pillars began to point towards at Weiss as she takes a defensive stance. However, one of the pillars flung towards until it crashed nearby as Wiess shielded her face from pebbles and dusts, But suddenly, more of them were coming towards her, until Weiss activated the magic dust ability from her Myrenaster and dodged them in a full-speed zig-zag mode.

"What!?" Said Cirno in disbelief. "That's not fair! I will show you more!"

Then cirno summoned a hundred of ice objects around her and sent them forwards, But Weiss got another idea, she activated another dust magic ability from her Myrenaster as a white-pentagon appeared below her, in a moment she vanished into thin air.

"Huh? What the...?!"

Cirno was surprise, her opponent disappear into thin air.

"Where did she go?" She scratched her head, but suddenly...

"Hey Brat!"

The cirno jerked as she turned around and it revealed that it was her. But however, Wiess summoned her dust magic from inside the Myrenaster as dozens of purple magical object fired from her rapier, Cirno was finally caught by these object that turned into pentagons, holding her body so that she couldn't move, Then Weiss make her final move.

"Air Step: Final Flash."

In a sudden flash, Weiss flew in high-speed, defeated Cirno with a single blow. Dayousei and the Fairies were schocked in awe, thus finally the duel was over.

"Good." Weiss sighted as she looked over the unconscious body of the Ice fairy. "That would teach you're lesson you little brat."

Then she glared to the other fairies as they step backwards, Then Weiss walked up to Dayousei.

"Which way is the nearest civilisation, Now." She growled as her face went dark, that makes Dayousei scared.

"I-I-It's t-that way m-miss." She nervously answered while pointing right.

"Thank you." Then she walked off, in a few moments later, she's now gone.

"Whoa...She's so scary." Dayousei commented, later on they carried the unconscious body of cirno and treaten her carefully.

* * *

**Meanwhile...Somewhere else in the Bamboo forest...**

Tewi, a little joyfull rabbit began to walk around the forest, but suddenly she found something.

"Huh? What's this?" Tewi asked herself as she found a black ribbon and next a body nearby, It was Blake.

"Oh my, She seems injured, Don't worry we will treat you!" She said gleefully as she began to drag Blake's unconscious body to Eintei.

* * *

**To be Continued.**

**Chapter End**

* * *

Next Chapter: A warm welcome.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Warm Welcome**

* * *

"...hmmn...?"

Blake slowly opened her eyes as she wake up and found herself on a bed, her mind was blurred off, she couldn't remember what happened, suddenly, someone opened the door until a Blue-red nurse with silver hair came in.

"Oh, So you're finally awake then." She spoke.

"Who...are you?"

"I am Eirin Yagokoro," she introduce "My servant Tewi found you unconscious in the middle of the bamboo forest, also, I'm the one who treated you're wounds."

"wounds...?"

Blake felt a small pain in her right hips, on her left shoulders, and even at her cheeks, they were covered in bandages.

"Well...thank you." she said. "But...where am I?"

"You're in Eintei, A house in the middle of the bamboo forest."

"I see."

Eirin smiled, minutes later, they went into the dinning room where they meet the princess of the moon, Kaguya Houraisan, the lunar rabbit, Reisen Udongein Inaba and the earth rabbit that found Blake, Tewi.

"Itadakimasu!" The all clapped once until they dine their precious meal, However, Blake wasn't hungry.

"Hm..? Are you not hungry?" Asked Reisen.

"Er..no, But thirsty." Blake replied.

"I see."

"So, You came from the oustside world? Those clothes that you're wearing doesn't looked like the outsiders they wear, Then you must be a cosplayer!" Kaguya said gleefully.

"A...Cosplayer? What are you talking about?" Blake replied. "These are my clothes."

"And this thing?" Tewi interrupted as she pulled out Blake's weapon, the 'Gambol Shroud.'

"Hey! carefull with that thing!" Blake yelled a bit loudly to Tewi. "That thing is a real weapon, If you activate on one of those buttons will end you're life."

Then tewi gulped as she placed it carefull to the ground.

"Whew." Blake wiped one of her sweat. "Young kids like you, shouldn't play with weapons."

"Hey!" Tewi huffed as she crossed her arms. "I'm not a kid, I'm already a hundred of years old *Hmpf*"

"Eh...what?"

"Tewi is a rabbit, She's definately a rabbit youkai and over 500 years old." Kaguya said.

"H-huh?"

"Welcome into the land of Gensokyo, Mrs. Blake." Eirin said with a smile.

_'Gensokyo?...wait..'_ Blake's mind thought. _'Is it about...That story book! I remeber it now! That story book sucked Ruby, my friend, including me, into this alternate world where magic also exist, but no Dust magic!'_

"I-I need to go.." She hurriedly stood up, picking up her weapon and left the room.

"Hey! Why such in a hurry?" Asked Reisen.

"To find my friends."

"You're friends?"

"Yeah."

"Wait." Spoke Eirin in a harsh voice. "You can't go yet, if you go into the forest, you will get lost."

"But-"

"However." Eirin interrupted her. "Let Reisen accompany you throughout the forest."

"M-Master?"

"Reisen, Please, As our patient got healed and knew nothing about this place." Then she smiled. "So you need to guide her way to the human village."

"...Alright."

Few minutes later...

"Thanks for the help, Mrs. Yagokoro." Blake bowed.

"You're welcome, but you don't need to pay for us." Eirin chuckled.

Moments later they went off.

* * *

Meanwhile...on the gardens of the scarlet mansion...

"Ugh...Oh man...Where am I?"

As Yang woke up, suddenly, memories filled into her mind...she knew what happened, then she looked upon her surroundings.

"W-Where am I!? And what is this place!?" Yang franticly looked around and was utterly completely lost where she was.

"Blake! Weiss! Little Sister!" Yang yelled. "Where are they...? Huh?"

Suddenly as she turned around, saw a mansion.

_'Maybe they're in there'_ Yang thought as she began jogging towards to the mansion. _'Don't girls, I will find you!'_

**To be continued**

* * *

**Chapter end**

Next chapter: Goldilocks and the Vampire.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Goldilocks and the Vampire.**

* * *

...BOOM!

*Kliir!* (Glass crashing sound)

The sound of crash and broken glass was heard all over the silenced room inside the scarlet mansion.

"RUBY! WEISS! BLAKE!" Yang called out. "Where are you girls!?"

Meanwhile at the other room of the Scarlet mansion.

"Huh...?" Spoke a purple-haired vampire. "Did you hear that?"

"What is it Mistress?" asked the silver-haired maid

"I heard that somebody's calling for someone."

"...Maybe I should need to check if there's an intruder in our mansion." The maid spoke as she left, however, her face turned dark.

Scarlet Mansion, Library.

After a minute for searching, Yang stumbled up on a huge room, filled with humongous collections of book, however, she heard something..

"Grah! It's not here!" Spoke a new voice. "It's not here, not here *mumbles*"

As yang followed the source of sound, she found it and hid behind the book shelves and eventually, just peeked over from behind the collections of book, saw a blond haired girl, wore in some sort of a witche clothing."

"Um, Excuse me?"

Suddenly the blonde witch yelped in surprise.

"Wah! No! It wasn't me!" She begged. "I didn't stole anything! I swear!"

"Oh, sorry, I just wanted to tell that I need some help." Yang said.

"Huh?"

As yang showed her presence, the blond witch sighted in relief.

'Whew, I thought it was Sakuya.' She tought. 'But wait a minute, Who was she? I've never seen her before.'

"Erm, What's you're name?" Yang asked the blond witch.

"Me? My Name's Marisa." She smiled. "Marisa Kirisame."

"I'm Yang." She introduce. "Yang Xiao Long."

"Then..what are you doing here?" Marisa asked.

"I was finding my friends and my little adopted sister Ruby rose." Yang replied. "Are they here?"

"Nope, Didn't see 'em." the witch said. "Sorry."

"Well, well, well." Spoke a new voice, As moments later it reveals to be Sakuya Izayoi. "What do we have here? Oh, it's that witch and-..."

*Long Silence.*

"Umm...Marisa." Spoke Sakuya. "Since when did you have an older sister?"

"What!?" They both shouted in schock and disbelief. "No! We're not!"

"I see."

Then the maid's face grew dark, then sudden moment, hundred of knifes appeared above the maid, pointing it's sharp blades towards the two blond girls.

"You, instead of Marisa." Sakuya points her finger towards Yang. "May I ask you're name?"

"Me? The name's Yang Xiao Long." Yang introduce herself to Sakuya as she activated her Shotlet (Shotgun and Gauntlet) known as the 'Ember Cecilia.' Marisa looked on her gauntlet in awe.

"I see, but you're name was somewhat similar to that gatekeeper known as 'China.'" Sakuya commented. "However!"

Suddenly, Hundred of knives flew straight towards to the two blond girls, but Yang began to blocked an incoming barrage of knives with her Ember Cecilia as shotgun bullets and knives clashed, now Yang dashed towards Sakuya to give her a death blow punch, however, Sakuya managed to dodge her attack as she backflipped, The maid summoned more knives and threw it towards on her, But yang managed to dodge them all, althought she was fast.

'Damnnit! She's fast!' Sakuya thought. 'I can't react qiuckly, Think Sakuya! Think!'

In a sudden, Yang reached her position where sakuya was, the maid's face was mixed with surprise and schock, before yang would manage to knock her out, the blond brawler absorbed an amount of energy as a yellow aura forming around her Ember Cecilia rapidly and gave her, a hot knock-out.

"RAAAA-HAAA!"

"BAAM!"

"GAAH!"

At this moment, Sakuya was sent flying backwards and hit hard on the wall, as a total result, that the library was in a total mess, books were all over, however, As Yang looked left saw a purple librarian along with her red assisstant, Patchouli Knwoledge and Koakuma were schocked for what happened.

"Oops...Hehe, Sorry." Yang apologize as she scratch behind her head, leaving a sweatdrop on her head, moments later, she slowly went away, leaving Patchouli and Koukauma standing in schock.

Back with Marisa, still on the ground, looked at yang in awe, she defeated sakuya in a mere seconds.

"Woah..." Commented a sparkled Marisa in awe. "That was so amazing! But wait, aren't you from the outside world?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Demanded a new voice. "And sakuya why won't you-..."

As the young vampire looked towards sakuya's body, she was already unconscious, remilia facepalmed.

"Sakuya..." Snarled the vampire.

"F-forgive me, mistress." Sakuya gave a weak reply. "Sh-she's too strong."

"And who are you?" Asked Yang.

"Oh me? Let me introduce myself, My name is Remilia Scarlet and I..am a Vampire." She introduce in a slight manner. "However, are you the one that is responsible for this wreckage?"

"Uhh..."

"Actually, You didn't know how amazing she was!" Interrupted Marisa as her eyes sparked.

"Oh it's you again marisa." Remilia facepalmed. "What are you doing here? Stealing some books in the library? Anyway, is she you're sister? She does looked almost the same as you Marisa, but older."

"No!" They both yelled in frustration and anger. "We are not sisters!"

"..."

"...Of course you were~!" The vampire teased, that schock the two. "Just joking~!"

At this moment, both marisa and yang fell on the ground in frustration, in a sudden, yang stood immediatley with an angry expression on her face.

"Listen here young lady!" Yang pointed her finger towards remilia. "I don't know where the hell am I! Even that witch is not my sister!"

However, Yang calmed.

"but please, I need you're help, have you seen three girls? The white one, the black one with black ribbon attached on her head and next is the girl with a red cloak."

"Hmm..." The vampire rubbed her chin, thinking, however, she shooked her head.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't see nor heard these three girls before."

Yang made a deep sight, they were not here.

"Hey." Spoke marisa as she placed her hand on yang's right shoulders. "How about that I could help you to find you're friends and you're sister?"

"Well..." Yang crossed her arms. "Maybe...you can help me out, thanks."

"Great!" Marisa smiled. "But first we must go to the Harukei Shrine."

"Harukei Shrine?"

"Indeed." Marisa nodded.

"But however." Remilia raised a finger. "Before you go, Look at the mess that you've caused! Sakuya."

"Yes mistress?"

"Give them a broom."

"Of course mistress.

Hours later after cleaning, Yang and Marisa finally get out the mansion, High above the air of gensokyo, Yang hold tightly to marisa as they were riding on the magic broom, Half an hour later they've made it to the Shrine.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Harukei shrine...

"Hmm...?" The red shrine maiden felt something, a magical power that she has never felt before ... Until a witch with a broom landed on front of the shrine, however, she brought a visitor with her, she looked like an outsider, but however, her clothing was too different from other outsiders she knew, but...her face looked almost exactly like marisa, did she have an older sister? Reimu began to think that she comes from the eastern wonderland.

"Hey Reimu~!" Called out Marisa.

"Oh hey there marisa." She lazily replied as she sipped her tea. "Who's that person? You're sister?"

"Wha-?!"

Suddenly as Yang and Marisa stopped their tracks, they accidentaly fell to the ground, moments later, they stood up immediatley, with an angry expression on their faces with a tic mark on their foreheads.

"HoW mAnY TiMeS tHaT wE sHoUlD HaVe tO tElL yOu ThIs mOrE!?" Marisa and Yang snarled angrily as they clenched their fists, then they began to shout to the shrine maiden.

"WE. ARE. NOT. SIIISSTEEEEEERRSS!"

At this moment, the shrine maiden fell silent.

"W-Woah..." She gave a comment nervously with a tease as a sweatdrop fell on her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"..."

* * *

Meanwhile on the entrance of the Human village.

Mokou and Ruby finally made it to the human village, as ruby looked around, she caught many stare from the villagers that stares to ruby, she felt that she was a stranger-in-town.

* * *

Nearby the Eastern entrance of the human village...

*Rustle, Rustle*

"Ugh..Krah!...nrrr!"

Behind the bushes nearby the village, there was the heiress of the dust company, Weiss Schnee, finally made it to civilisation, however, her hair was in a total mess and her clothes were "scratched-off" by nature, Weiss was furios.

"*Huff*Those*huff*damn*huff*fairies!" She swore. "I will never, ever, Go into that freakin' nature again!"

* * *

Northern entrance of the Human village.

Reisen amd Blake finally made to the human village, however, Reisen bagn to break up from her and went back to Eintei, but then Blake sighted in relief as she met Ruby once again.

"Blake!" Ruby called as she waved her hand. "I'm here!"

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Chapter End.**

Next Chapter: Chapter 5: Re-Union, Part 1


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Re-Union, Part 1**

* * *

"Blake. Thank goodness that you're alright!"

"Same to you too, Ruby." Said Blake. "And who's that girl with you?"

"Oh, she?" Ruby pointed at Mokou. "Blake, let me introduce you my new friend, Mokou, Mokou this is Blake, she is one of my friends."

"Hi." Blake greeted.

"So, you must be her friend eh?"

Suddenly, they heard a noisy rumors from the vilagers.

"What's going on?" Asked Mokou.

"Come on, we'd better check it out." Said the little red riding hood.

* * *

**Eastern Entrance of the Village.**

Weiss finally approached the village. But however, she caught the stares and murmuring comments from the villagers.

"Who is she?"

"An outsider?"

"What's with those clothes?"

"Weiss!" Shouted a voice, until Ruby came by as she shove one of the villagers aside.

"Ruby!" She whined as she hugged the little red riding hood. "Thank goodness that you're here and blake too!...wait.."

However, Weiss noticed something...embarrasing, In a sudden, she broke up the hug and push ruby away from her.

"Ahem...anyways, were are we ruby?" Weiss asked. "And what is this place?"

"Where in Gensokyo." Ruby answered as Blake nodded.

"In another world." Blake added.

"What?...you mean that were in another world?! I thought that we've transported somewhere else in Vale!" Weiss said nervously, Rby nodded. "That means that we couldn't get back in our world?!"

"Hey Weiss, just hold youreself, okay." Spoke Ruby. "Relax, we will find our way back home, right?"

"I don't think so." Replied Blake as her arms crossed. "It would be difficult to get back home, if we couldn't find anything, then there's no way back."

At this moment, Weiss whined in dispair, thinking that they would be stranded in another world forever...

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Harukei Shrine...**

"So..." The red shrine maiden sipped her tea. "You don't come from the outside world, but from a world where both magic and science co-exists?"

"Yes." Yang nodded.

"And the people on you're world used magical minerals known as Dust?" Asked Marisa

"That's right."

"Then you were sucked by a portal that appeared on a book and ended up here?" Reimu added the question as Yang nodded.

"I see." Marisa rubbed her chin. "Maybe we need help from Yukari."

"Yukari?"

"She's a boundary youkai." Reimu answered. "she can manipulate gaps for whatever she wants."

"Or...maybe." then marisa slammed her palm as she knew the solution. "She would be the key to get you're friends back home!"

"Then let's search for my friends fand my sisters first, before we could find this woman."

The shrine maiden and marisa approved.

Meanwhile back at the human village, School.

"Wow, I'm very impressed that you three come from another world." Said the light-blue-haired teacher, Keine Kamishirisawa.

"Indeed." Mokou nodded. "These girls needed help to get back to their own world."

"Hmm.." Keine began to cock her head before she reply. "Maybe Yukari, She is the answer, maybe she could help you."

"Really?!" Said Weiss as she shoved Mokou away, far aside.

"...maybe." Keine replied as she sweatdropped before Weiss hugged her.

"Oh, Thankyouthankyou! Thank you!" Weiss thanked her, but however, Keine gasped for air as she was hugged tightly by Weiss.

"Y-..you're *gasp*..w-w-...welcome.."

"Weiss...let her go, she's gasping." Blake said.

"Whoops, sorry."

"Anyways, Where should we find this woman?" Ruby asked Keine.

"I don't know." Keine has no idea. "But she lived on the Gap Dimension or in a house somewhere in Gensokyo, once if you venture thiough the forests of-."

"Nooo~!" Weiss interrupted her as she began to whine. "I'm not going into that nature again~!"

Everybody sweatdopped...

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Chapter end.**

**Next chapter: Re-Union part 2**

**Note: I think that I would end up like Monty oum for making short chapters, sorry.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Re-Union part 2**

* * *

Above the human village, flies a young teenage girl above the village ...with a cannon on it's arm, the raven-haired girl made a mischeivous grin and take an aim on one of the buildings.

"Meet the power of the nuclear you weaklings!" She yelled until she fired the beam.

***BOOM!***

Meanwhile in the Village school.

***Rumble, Rumble.***

"Whoa, what's happening out there!?"

"It seem like trouble." Exclaimed Keine as the group went out.

* * *

**Outside the school.**

The group was surprise for what happened, the raven-haired girl was the cause of trouble, even the villagers were in trouble.

"Girls, it seems we have trouble." Ruby said as she pulled out her Crescent Rose, the two other girls pulled out their own and dashed forward.

"Wahahahahah!" Laughed the raven-haired girl. "Nobody will able to defeat the power of the Nuclear!"

Suddenly a bullet flew pass through her at the front of her face.

"Wha-!? Who dares to interfere the almighty Utsuho?" Demanded the nuclear raven.

"Hey you!" Yelled a red-hooded newcomer. "Leave this vilage alone!"

"Hmpf, Just as I thought." Utsuho said herself. "Just an unexpected group of outsiders."

In a sudden, she aimed her cannon towards the three girls, fired it's beam and exploded, as the smoke cleared, nothing but a crater, Ustuho smirked.

"Were not yet done you evil raven!" Spoke the same voice.

As Utsuho turned her head, it was them, in this moment they dashed towards against her with their weapons raised, but Utsuho dodged aside from their incoming attack, Weiss and Blake landed on the ground, however, ruby aimed her crescent rose to the ground and pulled the trigger as a bang was caused, turning her into a whirling tornado, hurling towards utsuho to finish her off with her scyth, the nuclear raven was surprised and manage to block her attack with her cannon. It was time for the mid-air battle.

"What are you?!" Utsuho demanded. "You're far more different than an outsider!"

Then Utsuho flew back immediatley from her and manage to aim her cannon and a beam comes out.

"Ruby watch out!" Yelled Weiss.

As Ruby heard the warning, she quickly turned into petals and re-appared above the beam, the beam missed her target, then the second bang from Rose's gun-scyth that caused her to dashed forward, prepared for the final strike against utsuho.

'What!? Impossible! How can she ever do that!' Thought the schocked Utsuho 'Can't regain energy fire, she's too close!'

Then Utsuho blocked her attack again, however, Ruby kicked her hard in the groin as she staggered back, The nuclear raven looked at the black-haired brunette wide-eyed in surprise, but then, Ruby spins once more by wielding her scyth towards Utsuho to her final strike.

'Crap!'

In a sudden moment, utsuho dodged once more, as a result that her green ribbon that tied on her head was sliced in half, Ruby landed on the roof.

"Graah! Were still not yet finished yet, Outsider!" Utsuho yelled in anger, Utsuho aimed her cannon to the red-hooded girl once more.

"Nuclear-"

"Hey you." Spoke another voice from behind that interrupted her.

Suddenly, a nasty surprise came by, as the nuclear raven felt pain from her back, she franticly turn her head around and saw a blonde girl, grinning, but her face looked almost like marisa, but older, then in an instant, she was blasted by a golden punch, sending her towards to the ground and mades a hard crash landing.

"Y-Yang!?"

Ruby couldn't believe her eyes, her adoptive sister finally arrived.

"Hey sis, what did I miss?"

* * *

**To be Continued.**

**Chapter end.**

**Next Chapter: The Boundary Youkai**.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Boundary Youkai.**

* * *

**Harukei Shrine, 1 hour after the fight.**

Reimu, Marisa and the RWBY team arrived to the harukei shrine, later inside the shrine, Yukari appeared from the gap which surprised the RWBY team.

"Yukari, finally you get my call." Spoke the shrine maiden in relief.

"Need help?" Asked the Gap youkai. "I've heard that these 4 girls had tresspassed my border from an unknown origin and that must be you four."

Then Yukari faced to RWBY team, however...

"Anyways, You there blondie." Yukari pointed Yang. "Why...do you looked like marisa?"

Suddenly, Yang and marisa stopped drinking their tea and froze like a statue with schockness on their faces.

"Seems like that you are long lost sister to marisa, are you?" The youkai teased.

Suddenly, Yang and Marisa spits their tea in frustration and stood up furiosly as they pointed Yukari.

"THAT IS NOT THAT WE'VE EXPECTED, OKAY!?" They both yelled to Yukari.

"Oops, sorry for causing that, fufufufu~"

"You damn whor-!" Yang snarled as she began activate her berserk mode.

Suddenly, Yang's berserk mode was stopped by Ruby and told her to calm down.

"Y-Yang, sh-she's just making fun of you." Ruby exclaimed with a sweatdrop, calming her adoptive sister's temper. "J-just calm down."

But, Yang gave a dark glare to Ruby which made her shriek.

"Pardon me Yukari." Spoke Weiss in a gentle manner. "I've heard that you were the one that could help us to get us back to our own world?

"Hmm..." Yukari thinked, but however she shooked her way. "I'm sorry outsider, but it seems that you come from an unknown place where I've never seen nor heard it before, I'm sorry, looks like you four are stranded here...forever."

At this moment, Wiess paled as a sheet of paper, seconds later she gave a shout.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"

The girls covered their ears from the heiress's shout, however, the shout spread all over Gensokyo as the inhabitants heard it.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the Moon, Unknown location.**

"Huh?"

"What is it sister?" Asked the blue dressed moon princess. "Is there something wrong?"

"I heard a scream." Replied the other moon princess that hold a sword. "But however, this scream meant to be a meaning of an incoming war that the invaders from earth would be arriving soon."

"I hoped that it will never happen." The blue princess shrugged nervously. "If it happens, impurity will stain our home."

* * *

**Back on Gensokyo...**

"-OOOooo~..." As weiss calmed her voice, seconds later, she whined dramaticly. "That means we can't get back to our own world, waahaa~"

"Geesh." Yang was utterly disturbed, but she knows how to stop her. "Can you stop WHINING!"

Then weiss shrieked as she stopped her cry, blake patted weiss's right shoulder to calm her down.

"I don't know that what we were going to do here.." Spoke the satisfied Ruby, but however, Ruby sparkled cheerfully, she has an idea. "But let's spare our time to tour ourselves in this new land, Isn't it great!?"

"..."

The girls stared at ruby about her akward idea, Ruby lows head down, covering herself with bare hands from embarrasment.

"Ehehe...well it should be fun."

* * *

**Meanwhile in Beacon Academy...**

"Mrs. Goodwitch." Spoke Mr. Ozpin as he showed Goodwitch and old sturdy book. "I found this during in my inspection, This thing was the cause that how our students gone missing."

"A...Book?"

"Not just a book." Ozpin exclaimed. "This book...is a dangerous magical object."

Ozpin sipped his Mug of coffee.

**_*Flashback*_**

"Since 18 years ago, three students went missing on that day in the library." He continued. "I was a young 17-year-old student in this academy before, During that day, there were four people in the library, Since I was reading a book for my up-coming exams, an explosion blasted from nowhere, I've followed the smoke from where it came from.."

**_*Flashback ends.*_**

Then Mr. Ozpin took another sip.

"Then...What happens next?"

**_*Flashback Continues.*_**

"As the smoke cleared, they disappeared, but I found a book on the ground." Then he sighted. "Once I opened the book, I saw them...that they were in that book, then today, it happened again."

**_*Flashback ends.*_**

As Ozpin opened the book, that shocked Glynda, it was team RWBY.

"H-How in the world..."

"That means that they were stuck in that book, forever, just like those student from 18 years ago." Then he took another sip. "But however, 5 years ago, 6 students went missing at that same incident, a fellow random student tells that a bright light appeared on the library, but as 3 months passed, 6 students returned from nowhere by telling that they were in a magical land called 'Gensokyo' as they were brought back by a 'Sun-God'.."

An then there was long silence.

"I hoped that the girls would be alright and be returned safetly." He sighted.

* * *

**Gensokyo, The next day...**

Ruby yawned from her sleepiness, she stood up from her sleeping bag and went out for fresh air, suddenly, a bright light flashed as Ruby shielded herself.

"Aw man, too close to take a picture her." Said a new girl, right beside ruby.

This girl had black hair, a little red hat on her head, wears a school uniform, had black wings on her back and holds a camera, however, she took out her notepad and a pen.

"So, you must be the outsider that stopped the Nuclear Raven from destroying the village, aren't you?"

"Err...yeah...and who are you?"

"Oh me? My name is Aya Shiemiemaru." Aya introduce herself as she bow. "I came here for an interview, so, tell me, what's you're name?"

"R-Ruby...Ruby Rose."

"U-huh...Ruby Rose..." Aya wrote. "Tell me that where do you come from?"

"I come from Beacon Academy, That's in Vale." Ruby replied as she scratched behind her head.

"Hmmm...Interesting." She wrote. "So what are you?"

"I'm just a student to become a Huntress."

After for a few minutes of Interview, Aya pulled out her camera and take a shot on ruby.

"Alright, Thank for the interview Mrs. Rose, I gotta go!"

Then she flew away, The next day, Weiss got a news paper on front of the shrine entrance, however, she surprised that Ruby reported in the newspaper.

...

"Ruby!" Weiss stormed in. "Can you explain that you've never told us that you were reported by someone?"

"Uh..I.."

"Oh my gosh!" Cried the Yang gleefully as she hugged ruby. "My little sis was reported in the first time on the newspaper! Tell me about it!"

"It says." Weiss began. "We've reported a female newcomer in Gensokyo from the outside world that saved the village from Utsuho Reiji, known as Ruby Rose: She explains that she's a student from Beacon Academy and comes from a place called 'Vale', She and her friends were sucked by a portal that appeared on the book and now, they decided to stay in the Harukei Shrine, etc, etc."

After reading, Wiess felt jealous, Ruby looked away from her, whistling, Yang sweatdropped and Blake...she reads a book that she got it from the library back in the Academy and doesn't give a damn about their conversation.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Chapter ends.**

**Next Chapter: Apollo**

**Note: Alright guys, I'm ending the arrival arc and now entering Silent Sinners Blue arc! Plus this story sets in the late 60's and the early 70's**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Apollo**

* * *

**The Moon, Year 1969.**

"First step of a man, a huge leap for mankind." Spoke Niel Armstrong under his helmet, later on, he planted a flag.

Meanwhile, many yards away from the Lunar crater, three rabbit scouts discovered two human astronauts walking around the crater, believing that these were the humans of earth are going to 'invade' the moon as the princess foretold the warning, later, they manage to get back into the lunar barrier to warn the Lunar defense corpse.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Eintei..**

"I've heard that the Flag had pulled out.." Kaguya spoke. "That means, it has began."

"It will start soon." Eirin added. "The arrogant poeple make their own and their disgracefull conflict...The Lunar war."

* * *

**Gensokyo, 4 days after the arrival of the RWBY team and the Lunar landing.**

Gensokyo, a beutifull land filled with magical creatures and also, it's goddamn hot on summer, Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake were inside the shrine, but however, they were exhausted by the heat inside.

"Man...too...hot..." Spoke the exhausted Ruby. "Sis...Do you have Ice-cream?"

"Sorry sis." Yang sighted. "No ice for today."

"Oh god!" Whined Weiss that sits nearby Yang as she kept flipping her fan for herself. "I hate hot summers, even I can feel my sweat flowing through my dress that it could wet itself and it stinks!"

"Umm, that's you're armpit." Exclaimed Blake while reading a boom.

"Who do you think that you're expecting my Armpit!" Yelled Weiss.

"Man, It's been 4 days over here." Said Ruby. "All we do is hunting down evil youkai's and protecting an undefended village...reminds me of a Hunter job."

Suddenly, Reimu came in, but however, she's carrying an unknown injured Rabbit-Youkai.

"Ruby, fetch me some water!" Ordered Reimu. "This is an emergency, get some bandages and we need to hurry!"

1 hour later...

"Well?...how is she?"

"She needs to rest, So then, be quiet." Replied Reimu.

"From where did you find her?" Asked Yang.

"I've found her under the bamboo forest, but I don't what happened to her." Answered Reimu.

Weiss: Oh look, she's waking up.

Ruby: She reminds me of a 'Fauna' back in our world.

Reimu: What's a 'Fauna'?

Meanwhile on the other room.

"Hmmn...? Wha-!?" Suddenly, the moon rabbit woke up franticly, catching for air, as she looked on her surrounding, she was in a room, Doesn't knew that she was peeked by Wiess.

'Wh-where am I?' The moon rabbit thought, but as she looked out on the window, she saw the moon, that means that the moon rabbit was on earth.

_'I-I'm on Earth?' _She mentally continued. _'Hmm...I don't think if people saw me as a Youkai...then I guess-.'_

"Good to see you awake." Interrupted a Voice.

The moon rabbit yelped as she saw a red shrine maiden, the shrine maiden leaned down nearby the moon rabbit and looked each other.

"So, how do you feel?" Asked Reimu

"F-fine..." replied the moon rabbit weakly. "A-Am I...a Youkai?"

"Huh?" The Shrine maiden was dumbfounded. "No you aren't, you're a Rabbit."

'So...there are 'Earth-Rabbits' over her on earth.' The moon rabbit thought.

Hmm? What's wrong?

On the other side.

"Hey Weiss, tell me what's going on?" Asked Ruby.

"None of you're business, Just peeking over the conversation between those two" Weiss replied harshly.

Ruby huffed, moments later she slides the door aside, which surprised weiss, entered the door.

"Oh, sorry for disturbing you two."

Minutes later...

"She doesn't know what she was?" Ruby asked. "Must be a wierd Youkai."

Meanwhile on the other side.

_**"Jeweled Rabbit..."**_ Spoke a Mysterious voice.

"H-huh!?" The rabbit franticly looked around,

_**"We must continue to bear XXX's sin.."**_

It comes from outside, as the rabbit got out and saw the sight of the hand behind the bushes.

* * *

**To be Continued.**

**Chapter end.**

**Next Chapter: The moon people.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The moon people**

* * *

Meanwhile in rhe bamboo forest, the little rabbit strode through the woods, until she saw person, eventually not real, but a Holorgam.

"Mrs. Yagokoro." The moon rabbit sighted in relief. "My goodness, it was you!"

"Indeed fellow moon rabbit." Spoke Eirin. "I've heard that the war on the moon was still ongoing against the humans, huh...but I would give you a warning that an another invasion coming soon."

"Anyways, 'XXX'?" She asked. "I've heard that the earth's inhabitants referred you as 'Eirin' am I right?"

"Indeed, but they referred me as 'Change'e, that was my earth name." She Explained. "But the true Chang'e was stayed imprisoned, give this letter to my former students."

After she handed over the letter, moments she disappear.

* * *

**Scarlet Mansion, Garden.**

"I see, so the humans were already on the moon." Remilia expected. "Sakuya, I want a rocket so I wanna conquer the moon all by myself."

"Then I suggest that I need information from Rinnosuke."

Rinnosuke's Shop.

"Huh? A rocket?" Rinnosuke asked.

"Yes, I need imformation about building a rocket that reached the moon." Sakuya nodded. "Anyways, the outsider had one of those, am I right?"

"Ah, I see, you mean the 'Apollo Mission' that the astronauts went to the moon" Rinnosuke explained. "Well there are a lot of other details about rockets there in the outside world."

"I see, thanks for the information rinnosuke."

* * *

**Scarlet mansion.**

"I see." Remilia expected. "So we must go to the outside world then..."

* * *

**Harukei Shrine.**

"Huh? Two peoples from the outside world landed on the moon?"

Ruby read the article on the newspaper from Bunbumaru written by a 'Tengu' named Aya Shiemiemaru.

"Wow, for what I've heard from you, yukari, you said that the world out there was advanced, similiar to our world, we have holoraphic cellphones, computers, world wide web or known as the 'Internet', even advanced airships too."

However, Yukari sat there nearby the table, taking a sip from her tea and shook her head.

"Actually, peoples from the outside world doesn't have those things before." Yukari explained. "Nor, Even I haven't heard those things before."

"Well, Back in Vale, a couple of peoples did landed on the moon." Added Blake. "They explained that the moon has no athmosphere and no air."

"Anyways, I think that the humans were making a grave danger up there." Yukari began. "There are not the only ones are alone."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"There are peoples that lived in an ancient civilization up there on the moon." She continued. "They were known as the Lunarians, for most of all, peoples from the outside world are totally unaware of their existence."

"Do you know about them?"

Yukari takes another sip from her tea before answering.

"Yes, I knew them, But..." Then Yukari's face darkened. "1000 years ago, I've sent a youkai army to invade the moon."

"You what!?" Ruby said in shock. "You...invaded the moon?"

"Indeed, Humans back there lived in a fedual culture." Then she takes a deep breath before speaking. "But however, My invasion plans failed to take over the moon, So then I've managed to get back here on earth, undefeated."

"Woah...Wait a minute." Ruby started to think. "What does the Lunarian culture looked like?"

"Well.." Yukari began. "They were an Advanced race since 100.000 years ago, Their culture are similar that compared to the Outside world, but advanced, their leader was the moon god Emperor Tsukuyomi, however, Lunarians believed that earth was an impure world, nothing more as trash."

"But what's their problem about this world?" Asked Ruby.

"Well, they've seen earth as a world filled with violence and humans filled with hatred." Yukari explained. "Nothing more, but death."

"But haven't they learned about the 'Goodside' of the human race?" Ruby asked. "Are they friendly to Humans?"

"I' m not, but...as the humans planted a flag on the moon, believing it was theirs, that would be worse."

"Y-you mean something worse?"

"Yes." Yukari nodded. "But just as I told for since a while, they were unaware of their existence and decided to build a base over there, but unaware as they were at risk."

"But they didn't do anything evil!" Ruby stood. "We have to stop them before they could be in danger!"

"But you can't go to the moon without a rocket." Blake said, bringing up her index finger.

"However, Remilia had already built one." Yukari added.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Chapter end**


End file.
